Ouran Host Club Returns
by bloodycarcass
Summary: The Ouran Host Club Returns after a year of the Festival! Now the Host Club has gone coed and began a Hostess club with Haruhi, but new hostesses come in and drive the club as insane and as it did to Haruhi Last Year!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Return of the Host Club

It has been a year since Haruhi Fujioka joined the Host Club. Many things have changed for her, by making friends with Tamaki Suoh, the Hitachiin twins, Kyoya Ootori, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and Takashi Morinozuka. From Pretending to be a boy host in the Ouran Academy's Host Club, to actually just being a girl, a year has past and everyone knows Haruhi is really a girl. Just like Haruhi thought, no one minds that she dresses like a boy.

So now a new year has began, and the Host Club is open for new adventure. No one in the Host Club wanted Haruhi to leave, so after the night of the School fair, Tamaki announced that the Host Club shall now be Co-Ed.

"The Host Club presents the 'Hostess Club'!" He said in a dramatic pose.

"Oh great…" Haruhi groaned.


	2. Episode 1

Episode 1: The Host Club presents the Hostess Club

About a week after school started the Host club prepared to open the Hostess Club, but so far no hostess came. With only Haruhi as a hostess, the Hostess Club branch was unable to open until more girls with special talents joined the club.

One day, a strange girl opened the door to the abandoned music room #3. She had very long blond hair, held partially in a bun with strands peeking out, and she wore a commoner's school uniform. She also held a gray bunny doll, that resembled Usa chan, in her arms. The rose petals swirled out at her face, before her stood six handsome young men, each held a rose in their hand. The girl stared at the Host Club, half annoyed and half intrigued.

"Welcome." The Host Club said.

She searched the room with her eyes, until she noticed Mitsukuni. Out of know where she ran to him, giving him a big hug. Takashi gawked, one arm outreached.

"Mitsukuni! Mitsukuni! I heard so much about you, even though we never met." Said the girl excitedly, finally releasing him. "I'm your cousin, Kimiko Haninozuka." She giggled.

The Host Club stared in disbelief.

"What?!" Cried the Host Club.

Kimiko held up her gray bunny rabbit, making it wave at them.

"This is Blue sama!" Kimiko giggled.

Everyone directed their eyes to Mitsukuni. He looked up holding his bunny Usa chan, tilting his head in confusion.

"Honey sempai? I thought your only cousin was Mori sempai." Haruhi asked.

"Well it is obvious they Honey sempai would have several cousins anyways, I believe she is one of the Haninozuka Martial arts expert's daughter. Though Honey sempai would know her since they are separated by common wealth." Kyoya interrupted.

"Common wealth, huh? That's strange." Haruhi replied.

Tamaki appeared from nowhere, wrapping one of his arms around Kimiko's shoulder.

"Welcome my lady friend, to the land of beauty! You have walked into the Ouran Academy's Host Club. You are most welcome…" Tamaki began, but was interrupted.

"Thanks, but I came here for a job." Kimiko interrupted.

The Host Club stared at her quietly.

((Powerful motor))

Suddenly the floor shook, and from underground appeared the Host Club's lady manager Renge, laughing annoyingly as she spun on her stage.

"So we have an offer for the Hostess club. This will be perfect, since there is need for more Hostesses." Renge Laughed.

"But Renge, we do not pay for the member's services." Said Tamaki.

"You don't pay your employees?" Asked Kimiko.

"Of course not, we do it for the pleasure of making every lady happy." Tamaki boasted.

"Only making every lady happy? Then what is the point of having a Hostess Club?" Asked Kimiko.

"We recently decided to make our club Co-Ed, since Haruhi Fujioka here is actually a girl." Kyoya replied.

"Your new here aren't you?  
Your new here aren't you?" Asked the Twins.

"This is my first time at a real school, I was previously home schooled." Said Kimiko excitedly, holding up the piece sign.

Mitsukuni made a serious face, gripping Usa chan tightly. Suddenly he through Usa chan into the air, and it was caught by Takashi. Swiftly like the wind, Mitsukuni jumped into the air, and sent a high kick straight down towards Kimiko. She Outreached her hand, catching his kick, and through him across the floor. Mitsukuni landed on his feet, and charged at her again. Kimiko charged at him in return, but instead she held her arms outreached, latching onto Mitsukuni with an embrace. He was unable to attack, even though she still held Blue sama, as she hugged him.

"I don't wanna fight Mitsukuni." She said.

Kimiko released him, and brought out a small box.

"I wanna have cake!" She giggled.

"Yep, there related!  
Yep, there related!" Said the Twins.

Mitsukuni smiled, flowers blinking around him.

"Okay!" he giggled.

Instantly, Mitsukuni, Kimiko, and Takashi sat at a table, with Usa chan and Blue sama sitting across from them, they were drinking tea and eating cake. The rest of the Host Club sat on a couch discussing what to do about Kimiko.

"Well, since she's a cousin to Honey sempai, she would be greatly excepted into the host club. Especially since she is identical to Honey sempai, except for the fact that she's a girl." Tamaki began.

"Yeah, maybe guys would like the cute 'Lolita' type." Hikaru Suggested.

"Yeah, but she came here for a job." Said Kaoru.

"Never the less, she will be welcome here. Since it is our job to make the ladies' lives better." Tamaki Continued.

"Well, since Honey is already the 'Boy Lolita', she can't be the 'Lolita' type. I thought I taught you boys better than that. If I had to pick a type for her, she'd be more like the  
'Bubbly' type." Renge interrupted.

"The 'Bubbly' type might work, since she is the female version of Honey sempai." Kyoya replied.

"Yeah, but we know nothing about Kimiko san." Haruhi began.

"It's Vienne." Kimiko interrupted.

Everyone stared at Kimiko, surprised how good her hearing was.

"Please call me 'Vienne', I don't really like my name. Since I am half British, I would like it if you called me by the name my mother called me." Said Kimiko.

Tamaki stood to his feet.

"Again, you are greatly welcome, and are excepted as a Hostess for the Host Club." Said Tamaki.

"We should find another Hostess before we open the Hostess Club for business." Kyoya Suggested.

"So Vienne is officially a Host Club member?" Haruhi thought to herself.

-The Next Day-

In the hallways of Ouran Academy, a strong dash of wind flew by, blowing up the skirts of the nearby ladies' school uniforms. The Music room #3's door bursted open, Vienne was panting in excitement. The Host Club stared at her, they were in the middle of their hosting business. Mitsukuni got up out of his chair and approached her.

"What happened Vinny chan?" Asked Mitsukuni.

She stopped panting, and smiled at Mitsukuni.

"I found our next Hostess member!" Vienne declared.

The Host Club approached her, and the Twins stood forward.

"Who did you find?  
Who did you find?" Asked the twins.

Vienne had been holding onto a cloaked person's arm, and she spun them around from behind her, to in front of the Host Club. The Cloaked person fell to the ground, landing on their butt.

"My Kitty!" Vienne cheered.

The Host Club stared down at the cloaked person, staring wide eyed.

"It's Nekozawa sempai!" Shrieked the Host Club.

"Have you guys already met?" Asked Vienne.

"Nekozawa sempai can't become a Hostess, he's a guy.  
Nekozawa sempai can't become a Hostess, he's a guy." The twins exclaimed.

The Cloaked person stood to their feet, brushing off their cloak.

"I think you have me confused with my Cousin." Said the Cloaked person.

Vienne removed their hood, revealing a black haired girl, wearing very gothy garbs and boots. She had bright blue eyes, and her hair was long and worn down with loose ponytails. The Host Club gawked at her in surprise, all except Haruhi.

"This is my best friend Nyuu Nekozawa, she's Omedeto Nekozawa's cousin." Said Vienne.

"Nyuu Nekozawa?" Asked the Host Club, all except Haruhi.

-Flashback (5 minutes ago)-

Nyuu was sitting at the balcony, scribbling in a notebook. Out of nowhere, Vienne grabbed Nyuu, and began dragging her away. Vienne laughing evilly.

"Where are you taking me?!" Nyuu cried.

-End of Flashback-

Vienne had started scoffing down a piece of cake.

"Nekozawa?!" Tamaki Shrieked.

"Why is it so hot in here?" Nyuu asked to herself, as she removed her cloak, throwing it aside.

"Isn't she perfect Hostess material?" Vienne giggled.

They stared at Nyuu silently, half scared and half speechless.

((Powerful Motor))

Suddenly Renge appeared, spinning on her podium. Her eyes were shut as she laughed continuously.

"We have finally found another Hostess, a worthy member, and she shall be…" Renge began.

Renge looked over at Nyuu, unaware of how she looked. Suddenly she screamed in fear.

"Wicked, Wicked evil girl! Wicked, Wicked evil girl!" Renge cried, pointing at Nyuu.

"She might actually bring in a good amount of profit. Plenty of guys like gothic girls." Kyoya interrupted.

"She's hired!" Renge cried.

Out of nowhere, Vienne glomped Nyuu.

"Let's go eat some cake!" Vienne declared.  
"I don't like sweets… remember." Nyuu grumbled.

Vienne dragged Nyuu to the table anyway, giggling.

"So she's the 'Wicked' type?  
So she's the 'Wicked' type?" said the Twins, as they tilted their heads in unison.

"We are suddenly having a lot of Hostesses flowing in. Soon we'll have enough to match the Host members." Said Tamaki.

"Having a Co-Ed Host Club might be to much for us to handle." Kyoya replied.

"No non non, we will be fine." Tamaki comforted.

Kyoya walked over to Nyuu and Vienne to explain to them what the Host Club is all about. Entertaining guests was obviously the main idea, but the other pointers were themes, tea set handling, conversations, and since the Host Club was now Co-Ed, it was not only girls, but also boys. Even before Vienne and Nyuu came along, boys came to see Haruhi. It was obvious one Hostess was not enough, especially for the various guy tastes. It was a new generation of Hosting Tamaki didn't expect, but gladly accepted. Vienne took Nyuu's arm, asking if they may sit together, making a match up like Mitsukuni and Takashi.

"Whatever you feel like." He replied, walking off as he began writing away in his notebook.


	3. Episode 2

Episode 2: Let the Hostessing Begin

Nyuu Nekozawa was having a hard time adjusting to hosting. While she stood out more than anything, having the public's eye, she could not stand to be alone hosting one boy at a time. This gave 'the King' aka Tamaki a feeling that she, herself didn't know how to handle boys. Thus for now, he had her sit with Vienne, letting Nyuu's dark aura lighten up with Vienne, her sweet and bubbly side. Two haves to one coin seemed to work well, just like polar opposites of Mitsukuni and Takashi.

Motto for the Host Club: be Strong, Distinguished, and Elegant.

So far many boys and girls came to meet Vienne and Nyuu. Plenty of the boys brought sweets for Vienne, since she also had a sweet tooth like Mitsukuni, but the Host Club and the guests learned that Vienne differed from Mitsukuni. She only had a liking for homemade sweets, she only excepted one that a boy made with raspberries, homemade whip cream, and banana pudding. The rest she received from them were made in expensive bakeries, which she gave to Mitsukuni.

Second Motto: A good man (woman) must be dedicated to extensive research.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth after your done eating…" Nyuu reminded Vienne, her expression in dislike, grinding her teeth. She couldn't believe what she was doing.

"Ugh! Terrible!" Tamaki grunted, he had been peeking over the couch along with kaoru. Hikaru sat next to him, not even bothering to look with his arms folded.

"Nyuu san looks so uncomfortable." said Haruhi. She didn't need to see past the boys to know that Nyuu was struggling with hosting. "I don't think hosting is her thing."

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea for Vienne to drag Nyuu here. The Nekozawa's aren't really the entertaining type of people." Kaoru explained.

"She'll most likely end up cursing boss for being so prejudice." Hikaru added.

The very thought of being cursed made Tamaki shriek silently, his teeth rattling. The memory of accidentally stepping on Beelzenef, and entering a new dimension of a classroom had strongly taken him aback, when he really accidentally entered the Greek language class during the mid terms, and took their test.

"We must help her become better! If she is going to be a hostess, she must be a perfect one. Even if it means stripping the dark aura from her, and making her into… The cute machete doll she should be!!!" Tamaki said dramatically.

"We don't think that she's not going to like that boss.  
We don't think that she's not going to like that boss." The Twins pointed out.

"But Vienne is the cute machete doll." Mitsukuni added.

"Then she'll have to be the second machete doll!" Replied Tamaki dramatically.

"Uh Sempai, I don't think changing her appearance is the right idea." Haruhi added, but as always, Haruhi was ignored.

"First things first! She must know how to talk to guests. Conversations are the most important part of hosting!" Tamaki added to the imaginary list.

"She seems really shy to me…" Kaoru added

"Maybe, she should learn to talk to boys first." Hikaru said, finishing Kaoru's sentence. Like twins always do, knowing exactly what each other was thinking.

"Then it's settled! Hikaru! Kaoru! Fetch Nyuu!" Tamaki ordered.

"Rodger!  
Rodger!" Replied the Twins.

The ran over to where Nyuu and Vienne were sitting, taking Nyuu's arms. She suddenly flinched from their touch. They attempted to lift her, but she tried pulling away, screeching like a dying cat, she was freaked out.

"Hey! Calm down!" Growled Hikaru.

"We're trying to help you!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Don't touch me! Let go!" Nyuu snapped, trying to fling them off.

Vienne stood up from her seat, coming around to the side of the table where Nyuu was being tugged on. She wrapped her arms around Nyuu, hugging her.

"Let go of her!" Vienne insisted, sounding scarier then Mitsukuni when he has been woken up. Her expression and glare made the twins obediently let go. Vienne hugged poor Nyuu, and she began to relax.

"She calmed down!" Said a female guest, amazed.

"It's okay Kitty, you don't need to be scared anymore." Vienne comforted, stroking Nyuu's back, making her feel better. Vienne let go of Nyuu, and faced the other host members.

"Nyuu doesn't like it when people that she isn't familiar with touch her" Vienne exclaimed, as she took the hood to Nyuu's cloak and pulled it over Nyuu's head. "Human contact is one of her biggest fears."

"If you knew she had such a fear, then why did you bring her to the Host Club in the first place?" Kaoru asked.

"Because, I love her." Vienne replied.

Everyone gasped, only by the intrigued notion that it was perhaps, friendly love. Still so sacrificing, that each boy felt their hearts warm up. Nyuu growled like an angry cat, from under her cloak, sounding threatening. It made Tamaki flinch, now hiding behind Haruhi.

"Sempai…" Haruhi mumbled.

"Nyuu doesn't have many friends, so she doesn't know how to make conversation. She is so shy, she has never even had a boyfriend before." Vienne continued.

All the girls awed, and the boys stood there looking saddened or somewhat flirty.

"Her parents died in a car accident, about four months ago. Since then she was forced to move into her cousin Umehito Nekozawa's estate. It's hard enough she doesn't get along to well with her cousins, but we have been best friends since we were little, and I seem to be her only friend. So please, if you want something from her, ask first or she might curse you all." Vienne finished, with a smile.

Tamaki shrieked at the thought of being cursed.

"So if she's sort of like Nekozawa sempai, then…  
So if she's sort of like Nekozawa sempai, then…" The twins began, as they pulled out a flashlight.

They removed Nyuu's cloak, flashing the light at her face. She didn't seem scared, only growling like a scary cat monster, about to eat them alive. The twins startled, hid behind Tamaki, who hid behind Haruhi. Vienne picked up Nyuu's cloak, and placed it over Nyuu.

"I'm sorry kitty, I dragged you into this without even asking if you wanted to become a hostess. I just wanted to help you make some friends, so you could have others you could relate to." Vienne apologized.

"I know your intention is good Vienne, why do you think I haven't ran off by now?" Nyuu replied, Vienne started crying.

"It's okay, I understand you want me to have other friends. It's only natural for you to want to help me, we are like sisters after all. I promise I will try to make friends, I just need time to get to know them. So please, don't cry." Nyuu sort of begged, half smiling to calm her down.

"Kitty!" Vienne cheered, running over to Nyuu, hugging her tightly.

"Vienne… I… can't… breath…." Nyuu said, having trouble breathing.

Everyone awed in the Music Room #3, even Tamaki who started to cry, wiping his tears with a handkerchief.

" Well, it seems we have a lot to work on." Said Kyoya, as he scribbled something into his black notebook.

"Yeah, but I think Nyuu chan can do it!" Said Mitsukuni.

"yeah." Takashi replied.


	4. Episode 3

Episode 3: The Drifting Hostess

The next day went by as Nyuu slowly progressed to being a full fledged hostess, but before that she had to get to know all of the Host Club members. To help with Nyuu's communication, the hosts decided that chatting with her one at a time was the best bet. She needed to get to know each one of them first, performing this activity would not only help her learn to talk to people, but also help her find people she could bond with. Her fear of touch was an issue, but if she were to get to know everyone and except them, she might be able to conquer her fear.

Her first victim was Tamaki. He sat down across the table from Nyuu, her bright blue eyes piercing through him. The sudden glance made Tamaki shutter, but he brushed it off as soon as he took a rose from the small vase that laid in the middle of the table.

"Your eyes blossom so brightly with this red rose, it makes you look so beautiful Nyuu." Said Tamaki, handing the her the red rose. He gazed at her like a handsome, longing prince, that he had self proclaimed himself as.

"I hate red roses, they are so disgusting." She grumbled.

Tamaki grew nervous, her long black hair reminded him of eels. He imaged eels seeping out from her head, flying towards him, ready to bite him. His imaginary theatre show stopped suddenly. He held his hand under his chin, sort of like a gun.

"You must like certain animals, like cats, am I right? I myself am a dog person…" Tamaki began, but was interrupted.

"Dogs are mean, and vile creatures, they always scare the poor little cats." She told him.

"Well uh…" Tamaki was having trouble on what else to say.

"Why don't you go and die? Your annoying." She continued.

Tamaki went all white and shattered into tiny pieces.

((Tamaki's connection: FAILED))

Kyoya was the next victim. He sat down at the table, across from Nyuu, holding his notebook to his side. It seemed like he had been bribed, since he usually kept to himself while the others hosted. Although, perhaps he thought there was profit to be gained, by helping Nyuu.

"I have read some things about you." Kyoya began, as he opened up his notebook.

"Your very different from your cousins, Umehito Nekozawa. You don't fear the light, or have health issues regarding it, Yet you were dark clothes, because it's your liking. Your not a follower, since you don't follow other people's thoughts or beliefs. Not to mention you hate crowds, which may be a reason you stay away from others during your breaks up on the balcony. Your allergic to seafood, dust, and milk. Obviously your easily irritated, and dislike many things you may find challenging in your life. You also tend to cause a lot of trouble." Said Kyoya, as he shut his notebook.

"My name is Kyoya Ootori, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Nekozawa." Kyoya smiled.

Nyuu seemed really irritated, her eyes piercing into his soul. A glare that could scare even the most fearless people.

"Right, so it seems you were titled as the 'Wicked' type. Well that won't be an issue with the Hitachiin Twins, since…" Kyoya began, but was suddenly interrupted.

"Pervert." Nyuu growled.

"I'm sorry?" Kyoya asked in confusion.

"You pervert! You scary, stalking, creepy, profiling pervert!" She screamed at him.

He went silent, looking very bewildered, his jaw dropped.

"Get away from me! " She cried.

((Kyoya's Trust Values: FAILED))

Next up was Mitsukuni and Takashi, they approached the table sitting across from her. Mitsukuni sat some pieces of cake on the table in front of him.

"Hi there Nyuu chan!" Mitsukuni said cheerfully.

"Don't call me 'Nyuu chan'…" Nyuu asked.

"Huh?" Mitsukuni tilted his head to the side, but then smiled. "You want some cake?" Mitsukuni asked.

"I don't like sweets…" She admitted.

"That's okay, I'll eat it for you!" he giggled.

"Mitsukuni…" Takashi said.

"Oh yeah!" Mitsukuni remembered, "I made something for you!"

Mitsukuni brought out a chocolate cake with frosting shaped like a bunny rabbit.

"This is a present for joining the Host Club!" Mitsukuni said cheerfully.

Nyuu started to growl, but then she noticed Takashi, which sent chills up her spine.

"How are you not afraid of him?" She shrieked.

"Takashi is like a big teddy bear! He's not so scary." Mitsukuni said as he pat Takashi's head.

"I don't get you two… and I really don't like sweets." Nyuu grumbled, pointing out the fact that Mitsukuni offered her cake after she clearly said she didn't like sweets.

((Mitsukuni and Takashi's connection with gifts: FAILED))

The next victim was Haruhi. She sat next to Nyuu, hoping to get a better connection. Both girls sat there quietly, finally Haruhi decided to speak.

"So how are things going in the Nekozawa estate?" she asked.

"Okay, I guess." Nyuu replied, not making any eye contact when speaking. Then Nyuu made an effort to ask a question. "Why are you in this club?" She asked.

Haruhi sort of scoffed. " To be honest, I have no idea. I mean, I was forced to at first after breaking an antique vase. To pay it off, I had to host at least 100 guests, that was the deal to pay them back, but now it's different. The Host club has become something that I never had before. I always thought I came to Ouran Academy for my education, but it's good to have fun once in awhile. I guess what I am trying to say is, that I used to hate it here too, but then I found out how extraordinary these guys were. They host girls to make them happy. Tamaki sempai sees everything in life as if it's beautiful, no matter how ugly it can be, he finds happiness anywhere. Kyoya sempai has amazing leadership skills and trust that I can't find true, but it's there. Mori sempai is a good guardian, and a very caring person, who would put his life on the line for anyone. Honey sempai, as annoying and strange as he seems is an amazing martial arts expert, with great strength. Oh, and the Hitachiin brothers are always together, but also always there for others. They care more about other people than they realize, and I guess it all fits into one category. This place isn't as bad as it seems." Haruhi replied.

Nyuu looked at her gawking, somewhat lost.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Nyuu asked.

((Listening skills: FAILED))

Next up was Hikaru. He sat down at the table, both sat opposite from the other. Neither bothered to speak, or even look at the other. From over on the couch, Tamaki peeked over.

"Say something!" He whispered harshly.

Hikaru turned around to face Tamaki, appearing irritated.

"Why should I?! It's not worth it! I don't even know why we need to do this! This doesn't even work!" Hikaru yelled back at him. "What's the point!" He turned back around to look at Nyuu, and saw that she had fallen asleep.

((Making eye contact: FAILED))

Finally it was Kaoru's turn. He sat down across from her, nervously, She was looking down at her lap, her hair was covering her face. Everyone so far failed with there connections, and since Nyuu failed the obvious five things that make up a conversation, if she doesn't know those, there's no way she could be a hostess. It was to bad, she was beautiful in her own way and it seemed that only Tamaki and Kaoru saw that. She would make a fine addition to the club, if only she could learn how to act around others. Behind the darkness, Nyuu could be amazing, beautiful person, but she needed confidence, which she had none to show or believe. For some weird reason Kaoru wanted to help her gain some confidence.

"You know, even if you don't become a good hostess, you could always be a great guest to us." Kaoru told her.

Nyuu looked up at him, remaining silent.

"Your still the slave Cinderella who hasn't found her glass slipper yet. But when you do, you can finally be under the spell of the pumpkin carriage. The evil step sisters you have will become good people who will cute off their heels, just to help you find your slipper." Kaoru explained.

"There's no way that could happen, how do you know if I'll ever find my glass slipper?" Nyuu asked him, bewildered with his metaphor.

"Well, Cinderella wouldn't be Cinderella without her tragic beginning, and happy ending." Kaoru replied, finishing his metaphor.

"Your weird." Nyuu told him bluntly.

Kaoru, surprised was about to give up and leave, but then he heard a soft laugh. He looked at Nyuu, silently.

"Thank you." Nyuu said, blushing slightly. Kaoru smiled at her.

"And who knows, maybe Vienne is your fairy godmother, and I'll bet your prince charming is out there somewhere." kaoru said, still smiling.

"You're the first boy who ever said anything nice to me. Your sweet." Nyuu told him.

Nyuu leaned her head forward, making her bangs cover her eyes, not wanting him to know she was tearing up. It was something really kind that she had never heard before. She quickly wiped away the tears. She looked over at Kyoya, looking determined.

"I'm ready for the next lesson" She smiled.

((Kaoru's bonding: SUCESSESS))

Hikaru approached Kaoru, leaning his arm over his shoulder.

"So tell me, what did you do?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know, maybe I just gave her a little nudge." Kaoru replied.

"What nudge?" Hikaru asked, bewildered.

___________________________________________

Now for a poem written by Larissa, as an extra. Enjoy.

Cinderella, Cinderella  
Why so tired? Why so still?  
Have you lost all that you admired?  
Have your dreams ran off and kill?  
Don't worry Cinderella  
We have lots of rats and mice  
We will help you and give advice  
Don't loose hope  
You have a prince awaiting to love and elope  
So wait for your glass slipper  
And your kind fairy godmother  
We hope for you to stay  
Because the Host Club will have a lovely parade  
And we hop you come in your golden pumpkin angel love  
So don't loose hope  
The Host Club is waiting for your fun


	5. Episode 4

Episode 4: Time for the Host Club Camp-Out!

It was early morning over at the Suoh residence. Over in Tamaki's bedroom, was a sleeping Tamaki. Suddenly he sat up out of bed, his face glistening with bright shining stars of excitement.

"The day has come!" He announced to himself.

He grabbed his cell phone and called every member of the host club, except Haruhi since she never answered her phone. He explained to them all about some very important news, but Kyoya was way ahead of them. A limousine driven by Kyoya's chauffer, came to each of their homes picking up the boys first, the started heading for Haruhi's residence. On the way, Vienne and Nyuu were picked both picked up, and they got into the limousine sitting in the back. As they arrived at Haruhi's place, both of the girls were confused, since neither one of them had seen Haruhi's home before. Vienne was quite familiar with the neighborhood that Haruhi lived in, regardless of how rich her family was. Compared to the boys, she knew about the common folk places, knew about their economy and how the commoners finance differed from the rich people's. Even though she seemed just as bubbly and pink like Mitsukuni, she was a lot like Haruhi, she knew everything that the common folk had and preferred. Nyuu on the other hand felt like she was taken aback by all of this. While she was still slow in her hosting, she had never seen or bee outside the walls of the wealthy. It was just her and her own world, but she took a big step ever since she entered the Host club. Now she was doing something that she herself would never have the bravery to do alone. However, heading into the world of the common folk, she did not expect to do, when trying to find her glass slipper.

Tamaki and the boys left the limousine, walking up to Haruhi's home. As they arrived in front of her door, they knocked excitedly.

"Hope she's not at the super market." Hikaru murmured to kaoru.

The girls left the limousine, and came up behind the boys.

"This is Haruhi's home?" Nyuu asked, not believing it.

"Yep! These are apartments! Each door leads into a room where a person lives!" Vienne explained.

"So strange…" Nyuu said, mostly to herself.

Inside the apartment, Haruhi had yet to wake up. She was home alone, since her father had already left for work, at the bar. Tamaki and company continually ringed the doorbell, but no answer.

DING DING DING DING DING DING DONG!

Haruhi finally opened the door, and before her stood the Host club.

"It's time to go camping!" Tamaki yelled.

Suddenly, Haruhi slammed the door in their face. They didn't even notice that she was still half asleep. Her short brown hair was uncombed, her eyes were watery yet dry. She wore a huge shirt, most likely her fathers, and blue sweat pants. It was all to quick to see, that it was the Host Club standing at her door. Especially since it was a Sunday. Rich people had more time off then others, it was normal for commoners to sleep in on Sundays, but the rest of any other day was work, or a school day. Then the door bell rang again.

"Oh Haruhi! It's time to go camping!" Said Tamaki, as he rang the door bell.

"Maybe she's in the middle of getting dressed?" Mitsukuni wondered.

The door opened again, Haruhi stood there wiping her eyes.

"Sempai, what's going on? It's…. Sunday…" Haruhi said, she was so tired that she spoke with her eyes closed, thinking she could fall asleep standing up.

"Oh Haruhi, it's time to get ready for the Host Club camping trip!" Said Tamaki, full of excitement.

"Didn't you already say that?…" Mumbled Haruhi.

Suddenly, Vienne swooshed in through the Host boys, pulling Haruhi back inside her house, dragging Nyuu in as well. They shut the door behind them, and side a bunch of hustling and breaking sounds could be heard, then the sound of rummaging, until the door opened again.

"We're ready!" Vienne squeaked.

Haruhi was held on her shoulder, still asleep, wearing camouflage shorts, hiking boots, and a casual t-shirt under a jacket. This was the usual boy clothes that was suited for a camping trip. Nyuu stood behind Vienne, holding a duffle bag, that was obviously Haruhi's. They returned to the Limousine, throwing Haruhi inside, then everyone else jumped inside, and the limousine drove off. None of the girls knew where they were going, all they knew was that they were going camping. Nyuu had no idea what a camping trip was like, and Vienne was knowledgeable about it, but no experience either. Everyone's faces were full of excitement, except Haruhi, who was asleep. She dozed off as she leaned her head against Vienne's shoulder, all of the boys awed at how cute Haruhi looked asleep.

"Were are we going?" Nyuu whispered to Vienne.

Vienne shrugged, and instead of answering Nyuu's question, she gave her a small ball of yarn to get her hands tangled in and play with as Vienne patted Haruhi as she slept. To Tamaki it was like sisters taking care of each other, it practically made him tingle with adoration. The limousine stopped, and everyone got out. Haruhi opened her eyes to a place she wasn't sure was real. She was being carried by Vienne, piggyback style.

"Where am I?" Haruhi wondered, as she felt it was a dream. Her surroundings appeared to be a forest, around in the trees were the sounds of birds chirping, and up in the bright blue sky was a shining sun.

"How did I get here?" she wondered, again.

"Oh Haru-chan, your awake!" Vienne squeaked. At first Haruhi thought that it was Mitsukuni that spoke.

Vienne sat Haruhi down, letting her look around. They stood in front of a log cabin, perhaps it was a mansion, but Haruhi's back was facing it. She couldn't put together how she got there.

"Haruhi! Come on, let's go inside!  
Haruhi! Come on, let's go inside!" The Twins yelled, from the log cabin.

Haruhi turned her head around, noticing the log cabin.

"Where did that come from?!" Haruhi asked, not expecting a huge log cabin to be behind her. She stepped inside, noticing how big it was.

"We're camping out!" Said the Host Club.

"I thought I heard you say that…" Haruhi mumbled, she was sure that it was a dream. "This isn't exactly how camping is supposed to be." Haruhi said, knowing this was how the Host Club did things, especially on vacation.

"Isn't there supposed to be tents?" Vienne wondered out loud.

"Tents?  
Tents?" Asked the twins.

Vienne had been standing next to Haruhi. Everyone paid close attention to Vienne, knowing she'd explain what she meant.

"Well usually in camping trips there's tents that you sleep in. You also have sleeping bags, a bonfire with marshmallows and chocolate. Not to mention you tell each other scary stories, and..." Vienne explained.

"I never knew Vienne was knowledgeable about average people stuff, no one in Ouran really knows or has that living experience, except me. Maybe she is different than Honey sempai?" Haruhi thought.

"Wow Vinny-chan! You know a lot about the ways of the commoners!" Mitsukuni cheered.

Tamaki's ear popped up as he swayed himself over to the conversation, to listen more.

"I may be born into a wealthy life, but I prefer to live the common life." Vienne exclaimed.

"Why's that?" Haruhi asked.

"Compared to Kitty and I, rich people are usually snobby, and waste time on useless things. Always complaining about the ridiculous things, instead of making a living, or being productive." Vienne explained.

Tamaki backed off to his corner again, sulking.

"Hey look, boss is leaning lower than usual, in his sulking pose." Hikaru pointed out.

"Where?…" Everyone turned to face Haruhi, "Where have you been all my life?" Haruhi asked Vienne.

Everyone stared at Haruhi, somewhat disturbed.

"Well, right here!" Vienne squealed, hugging Haruhi. "Nyuu come and join in on the hug!" Vienne called, trying to get Nyuu's Attention.

"What? Why?" Nyuu grumbled, taking of her cloak, and placing it on a nearby chair.

"Because!" Vienne said, not giving her a good answer.

Nyuu stood there, looking irritated, but Vienne grabbed her wrist, pulling her into the hug. Nyuu tried to avoid touching Haruhi, as she was hugged. The boys felt that a loving, sisterly, affection had formed in front of them. Tamaki felt like crying.

"Oh, my two new daughters are getting along with there sister!" he squealed.

Tamaki tried to join in on the hug, Vienne pushed him away, deciding the hug was over.

"That was weird." Haruhi mumbled to herself.

The Host Club decided to take a walk around in the naturistic forest. They walked around seeing all sorts of creatures.

"Ah yes, one of my families newest health resorts, great for individuals with not enough time, who want to go camping." Kyoya explained.

"You mean we're not in a real forest?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course not, why would we do that?  
Of course not, why would we do that?" Asked the twins.

"Why are we at this place anyways?" Nyuu whispered to Vienne.

"Cause it's vacation!" Vienne replied.

"And it's a wonderful way for Nyuu-chan to learn the ways of being a hostess. The second part of being a good hostess is physical training, and a way with words." Tamaki intruded, as he walked between them.

"What does that have to do with camping? And don't call me Nyuu-chan!" Nyuu glared at him, as she stepped away, bumping into Kaoru on accident. "uh?" Chills went up her spin, as she turned her head around, in surprise.

"Ha ha, you should try to be careful Nyuu. The only reason you wanted to have a camping trip was to spend some alone time with Haruhi." Kaoru laughed, as he teased Tamaki.

"They is not it!!" Tamaki quickly rejected, his face turning red.

"I bet he also wanted to see the girls in their pajamas." Hikaru added.

"Hey stop that!! Can't it be that I simply want to spend time with my daughters!" Tamaki cried.

"You pervert.  
You pervert." teased the twins.

"Daughters?" Vienne thought to herself, but decided not to asked, only rolling her eyes.

"I don't think Vinny-chan likes Tama-chan." Mitsukuni murmured to Takashi.

Takashi nodded in response. Finally they reached a spa like lake, which appeared from nowhere. Spa women were waiting to assist the Host Club.

"What is a spa treatment doing here?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, it can't be vacation, without relaxation." Kyoya explained.

"They really have the wrong idea about camp outs…" Haruhi mumbled to herself.

They weren't given treatment however, the girls were forced to change into swim suits by the Hitachiin twins, but all three girls refused to swim.

"I don't know how to swim." Vienne admitted.

The lake however was shallow, almost like an Onsen (bathhouse), but wasn't really a bath. Vienne stepped in, setting up a floating tea set, for her to practice with.

"Come on Kitty! It's not that bad, I even got a practice tea set for you!" Vienne squealed.

"It's like an Onsen, I guess it wont her to take a dip." Haruhi wondered to herself, as she stepped into the warm water.

"I am not going in!" Nyuu growled, having a dislike for water. She turned her back to the spa, folding her arms.

"Just like a Kitty cat. You'll never learn by being this way.  
Just like a Kitty cat. You'll never learn by being this way." The twins teased, coming up behind her and pushing her in.

Before she hit the water she grabbed onto Kaoru and Hikaru's wrists, pulling them in with her. Their clothes and hair were soaking wet, both sat there looking at each other in confusion, and then looked over at Nyuu. She was retreating from the water, so the twins grabbed her again, pulling her back in. Both Vienne and Haruhi glared at them, for forcing Nyuu to go in, even though she didn't want to. Everyone outside the spa laughed at the twins, and Nyuu grumbling finally walking over to Vienne. The twins stared at Nyuu surprised that she actually pulled them in, even though she was afraid of human contact, maybe she was more afraid of the water.

Everyone had finally got in the spa, and for an hour or so , Nyuu practiced walking in the water, trying to serve tea, and making conversations with everyone. It was hard for her to do, but the boys watched and analyzed her, and Vienne was there to help as usual. Like Haruhi, Vienne became a natural at hosting, but Nyuu struggling, was shyer, and near impossible to handle. However, Practice makes perfect, no matter how much you struggle.

After practicing hosting they returned to the log cabin, and Vienne started teaching Nyuu how to dance with a partner. She twirled her around in the spa, Nyuu starting to get the hang of it. Then Nyuu had to try to face her fears, and dance with a guy. Tamaki decided he wanted dance with Nyuu, but Vienne pulled over Kaoru instead, so he could be the one to practice dancing with Nyuu.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru mumbled.

"I need someone to help Nyuu with her antsy-ness, and kaoru was the only one who sort of connected with her." Vienne explained.

"yeah, but…" Hikaru grumbled.

"Okay Nyuu, your going to practice dancing with Kaoru, okay?" Vienne said.

"Uh… but…" Nyuu whimpered.

"Don't worry, just stay calm and you'll do fine." Vienne comforted.

Nyuu looked over at Kaoru, sort of scared, gulping slightly. Kaoru held out his hand to Nyuu, she stared at him briefly, quivering. She reached for his hand, hers shaking noticeably. Kaoru smiled, as she took his hand, then they began to dancing, in a waltz like rhythm. Hikaru stared at them, it was like a fractured piece broke off Hikaru's heart, he wasn't sure why though. Kaoru spun Nyuu to one hand, and pulled her back into formation, taking her hands. Nyuu face seemed different, her mouth's corner tilted upward slightly. Vienne had been staring at them, as they danced.

"There you go!" kaoru complimented.

"Just now, I saw Nyuu smile." Vienne said softly.

"You're a good friend Vienne." Haruhi said.

Vienne smiled at her, taking Haruhi's hand.

"Let's dance!" Vienne suggested.

"Wait!" Haruhi yelped, but she had not time to stop, they were already on the dance floor.

"Hey Takashi, will you dance with me?" Mitsukuni asked.

Only blushes of red appeared on Takashi's face, and he took Mitsukuni's hands and started to dance. It was weird to see a six foot two guy, dancing with a four foot nine immature boy, who looks like a child. It was strange to watch.

Vienne twirled Haruhi around, and pushed her towards Hikaru. Hikaru caught her, they both turned to look at Vienne, unsure what to do.

"Dance you two! Dance! She suggested.

Both Hikaru and Haruhi shrugged, grabbing each other's hand. The began dancing as well, and came along near Kaoru and Nyuu. Kaoru noticed how calm and relaxed Hikaru was, as he danced, he looked like he was enjoying himself. Vienne stood next to Tamaki and Kyoya, but she turned to Kyoya instead of Tamaki. Noticing her, he put away his notebook, and brought up his hand, for her to take. She took his hands, and they spun off leaving Tamaki alone.

"Tell me Vienne…" Kyoya began, speaking as they danced together. "Did you choose me to dance with, just to annoy Tamaki?" he asked, knowing he was right.

"That sounds ridiculous, and for the record, I dislike how you use other people as guinea pigs to gain profit." Vienne scowled.

"True, but it's not worth the time to gain nothing, after giving something up. Especially without a 'thank you'." Kyoya explained his motto.

"It's called being considerate." Vienne said.

"In truth, you chose to dance with me to hide the fact, that you have feeling for Tamaki." Kyoya replied.

Vienne didn't speak, instead her blue-ish green eyes started to sparkle with tears.

"Don't cry." Kyoya said casually. "You shouldn't leave him hanging."

Both stopped dancing, Kyoya lightly pushed Vienne to Tamaki. As usual, Kyoya had no means to be part of something he would gain no profit from.

"Would you like to dance?" Tamaki asked, holding out his hand to her.

Vienne looked guilty, but took his hand.

"Did Kyoya make you cry? Whatever he said to hurt you, just ignore it." Tamaki comforted, as they began dancing.

Everyone danced as a old phonograph played in the background of the dance hall. Dancing was something to let out the grief from the day, it was also a communication of the body, a way to let thing outs, and a way that each other would see their dance partner in a different light. It was something the Hostesses needed after a hard days work of training, and now the pink blossoms of love started to bloom.


	6. Episode 5

Episode 5: The Haunted Sausage!

The Host club had just finished their dance session, and it was already getting late. Hikaru and Kaoru seemed pretty excited, Nyuu stared at them, in confusion.

"Scary Stories! Scary Stories!  
Scary Stories! Scary Stories!" The twins cheered in excitement.

"Scary stories?" Nyuu wondered aloud.

She wasn't complaining about the idea, since she actually enjoys telling scary stories.

"It's popular for commoners to tell scary stories in the summer time at night." Vienne explained.

"Scary stories sound fun!" Mitsukuni agreed.

Everyone agreed on telling scary stories and began heading outside. They gathered around a fire pit, that was outside on the balcony of the log mansion. Haruhi and Vienne began setting up smores, made from gram crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows.

"Telling scary stories is a popular game for commoners to play, I wonder what everyone has cooked up in their heads." Kyoya said, actually interested in joining the activity.

"Can we tell the story first?  
Can we tell the story first?" Asked the twins, excitedly.

"No, I think since it's a commoner's game, Haruhi should go first." Kyoya decided.

"Me?" Haruhi asked, hearing her name called, as she was giving a stick to Mitsukuni and Takashi. "I don't know any good stories though." She admitted.

"Then can we tell the story first?  
Then can we tell the story first?" Asked the twins, excitedly.

Tamaki came out side, holding bags of marshmallows. It was already getting dark, and the closer the night came, the more excited everyone got.

"I think Nyuu should tell the first story." Vienne suggested.

Tamaki turned white as he heard Nyuu's name being suggested, for scary story telling.

"That's a good idea! Then we can go second!  
That's a good idea! Then we can go second!" The Twins agreed.

"Well I know a lot of scary stories … hmmm… I got one." Nyuu agreed.

Everyone sat down around the fire, listening intently, all except Tamaki, who stood frozen in place.

"Once upon a time, about 30 years ago to be exact, there was an elementary school. The school had a shabby cafeteria, and it had a disgusting looking arraignment of food. So disgusting that the roaches were tastier then the Escargot!" Nyuu snapped, making all the Host Boys flinch, all except Kyoya.

"One day, a boy had trouble eating his sausage, that he got for breakfast. Chewing the sausage like rubber and cardboard mixed into a stewy black tar." She continued.

All Host Club members shuddered, grossed out by the disgusting idea of mucky food. None of them could imagine it was even possible for anyone to eat like that.

"Suddenly, the boy began chocking, trying to cough up the chunk of sausage, that was lodged in his throat. It wouldn't come loose, and no one tried to help him. The piece was to thick for him to swallow whole. Air was blocked, he was unable to breath. Everyone just stared at him, wide eyed, unsure of what to do. Then…" Nyuu stopped, hearing Tamaki whimper, almost like a soft scream. She waited until he went silent, before she continued.

"He fell to the floor, his face was pale, and he had saliva drooling out, unable to flow down his throat. He lied there motionless, finally someone came to see if he was alright, but it was to late, he was already dead!" Nyuu continued.

Everyone stared, unable to say a word.

"It was then said that when you would enter the cafeteria, the children eating their lunches would hear these words…" Nyuu said with a blank stare, then she made her voice change into a low, threatening, raspy tone, "!!!"

The whole Host Club shrieked. Suddenly, Nyuu cracked up in laughter like a cackling witch, she was so amused.

"That wasn't even scary! I can't believe that you guys freaked out! Hahaha… Okay, I'll tell you a real story!" Nyuu laughed evilly.

Then a howling moan filled the mansion, it roared outside, towards the balcony. It opened the shaft glass doors, blowing into their faces like a gust of wind, forming from inside the cabin.

"What… was that?" Haruhi managed to say, after hearing the ridiculous story, thinking that the roar was creepier than it.

"That was a little coincidental, don't you think..? Kaoru stated.

"Uhh… Just a little…" Hikaru replied.

Everyone shrieked at once, when Nyuu started laughing again.

"The boy has come back to seek revenge of the sausage that killed him!" Tamaki cried, gnawing on his fingernails, scared shitless.

"Gimme a break, there's no way…" Hikaru began but was interrupted by the sound of a man's scream, which came from outside the mansion.

"Someone's in trouble!" Haruhi said.

She jolted inside from the balcony, heading to the front of the mansion. Everyone followed after her, but the mansion's lights suddenly went out, and it was pitch black. Haruhi kept running, while Hikaru was the only one able to keep up.

"Haruhi! Where are you?" Tamaki yelled, realizing that he was the only one in the hallway, everyone else had ran off ahead of him. "Hey anyone there?" He called.

The dark hallway began to spook him, it was like he couldn't find the light at the end of the tunnel. He kept walking forward until he saw movement ahead of him. A shadowy figure crossed his path, he shrieked when the shadow turned to face him, only to find it was Vienne who stood in front of him. She screeched, suddenly slipping, her body fell forward on top of Tamaki's, and he fell backwards, bumping into a door, that slid open. Both fell onto the floor, each on top of the other.

Mitsukuni and Takashi kept running, they had already lost sight of both Haruhi, and Hikaru. The darkness had leapt onto them before they disappeared. They knew right away that they needed to get flashlights, to help light their way. The night that reflected through the windows glimmered disquietly as the moon seemed to be the only thing that lifted in the sky. Wind blew through out the forest, entering through the windows, making them open and close, even the doors.

Everyone was being separated from the group and getting lost, even Nyuu and Kaoru lost sight of Haruhi and Hikaru. Nyuu didn't appear scared, in fact she seemed like she was enjoying herself, but kaoru seemed worried.

"Where did Hikaru go to?" Kaoru wondered as he panted in the darkness.

Nyuu came up behind him, and stopped waiting for him to catch his breath.

"He couldn't have gone far, Haruhi is pretty slow." Nyuu replied, trying to make him feel better.

"Maybe this happening was a good thing, now he might be able to figure out his true feelings." Kaoru thought aloud.

"True feelings?" Asked Nyuu.

"Yeah. That there might be more than just a magical pumpkin becoming a carriage." He replied, half in a trance. "Tell me Cinderella, are you mad at your step sisters for treating you unfairly?" Kaoru asked.

"What?" Nyuu replied, unsure of what he meant.

Kaoru stood there staring off, into the dark hallway, almost in a trance. Nyuu wasn't scared of what has happened so far, but what Kaoru assed, made her a bit freaked out.

"Let's got find something to light the path." Nyuu suggested, since they were the only one's standing in the darkness of the hallway.

Haruhi finally stopped running, she had grown tired. Even though she was a slow runner, she usually paced herself, but not this time.

"Haruhi! Wait!' Hikaru finally came running, stopping next to her to breath. "Why did you run off like that? None of us could catch you!" Hikaru asked, still panting.

"Sorry Hikaru, but I wanted to get to the person as soon as I could. They might be hurt!" Haruhi explained.

"You don't even know where the scream came from!" Hikaru grumbled.

"I think it came from the front of the cabin, let's go!" She rushed.

Hikaru glanced behind him, only to see an empty hallway. He wondered if they ran to fast and the others couldn't keep up. Where they were everything was silent. The proceeded to the front of the mansion, and opened the front door, to find no one in sight. Not near the left or the right. It was gusty, and suddenly a fog began to roll in. Haruhi and Hikaru went back inside, and shut the front door behind them. They could feel the chill of the wind.

"I could have sworn…" Haruhi began saying.

Suddenly a raspy, threatening voice was heard, "!!!"

Haruhi didn't freak out as much as she should have, but her bluntness made her brave.

"Who are you? Why are you playing this game?! It's not funny anymore!" Haruhi asked.

Hikaru glanced to his side, noticing an axe flying towards Haruhi's head. It was swinging from the side to the right behind her.

"Haruhi, watch out!" Hikaru yelled, as he tackled Haruhi to the ground.

The axe flew past them, landing only a few feet away from them. The loud clank rang in Hikaru's ears, then he noticed that he was on top of Haruhi. His face went completely red. Haruhi glanced over to see the axe, noticing how close it was to them. She looked up at Hikaru, who was still on top of her, frozen.

"Thanks Hikaru…" Said Haruhi, glad that the axe missed.

"Ugh…Yeah, no problem…" Hikaru mumbled, finally moving off her. Both sat up, and stared at each other, bewildered.

Tamaki groaned as he tried to get up, seeing Vienne was on top of him.

"Get off of me!" Vienne cried, trying to get off Tamaki.

"How? Your on top of me!" Tamaki replied.

Finally both got away from the other, standing to their feet. Vienne was panting, nervously.

" Where's Kyo-chan, Hika-chan and Kao-chan? And Kitty?" Vienne wondered.

"Most likely someone in the mansion, remember it got dark and now it's too dark to see even my own hand in front of my face." Tamaki explained.

"Our eyes should adjust to the dark soon." Vienne replied.

"Can I ask you something Vienne? Why have you come to the Host Club?" Tamaki asked.

She stared at him briefly, with a raised eyebrow. This really wasn't the time to make small talk. "For a job of course." She replied.

"But is there a bigger reason why you joined? There must be something in your heart that gives you the desire to make other people happy?" Tamaki wondered.

"Doesn't everyone want to make their loved ones happy? Besides wanting Nyuu to be happy, I wish to give the most happiness to my mother." Vienne explained.

"I see, she must be so fortunate to have you…" Tamaki began.

"It's nothing like that!" Vienne interrupted. ' She left us, she left me, and I was forced to make a decision that I did not want to make!" Vienne said, turning her back to Tamaki, her eyes were starting to adjust.

"Your mother left you?…" Tamaki repeated, thinking.

"Why do you care?" Vienne asked, growling softly.

"Because, I know how you feel. I've made a choice to never see my mother again, and yet the choice I've made is for her happiness." Tamaki replied.

Vienne turned around to face him.

"How could you make such a sacrifice? No matter how much happiness I endure, I am given regret. While I receive happiness, the other receives torment." Vienne replied, not feeling open about the subject until now.

"I know what your going through." Tamaki said, trying to make a connection.

"You're an idiot!" Vienne growled, pushing him away as she felt he was coming closer to give her a hug.

"An idiot?" Tamaki asked, not expecting that.

"Why would you care of something so little of me!?" Vienne asked, practically annoyed.

"As I said, it's because I know what your going through." Tamaki replied.

Vienne didn't reply, then Tamaki realized something.

"Are you still afraid?" He asked.

Vienne tried to swipe Tamaki, but missed on purpose, her feeling getting in the way. Tamaki grabbed her hands, cupping them with his.

"You don't need to be afraid Sleeping Beauty, you'll be fine now." Tamaki said.

"Sleeping Beauty? What in the world are you talking about?" Vienne asked.

Kaoru and Nyuu wandered the rooms, trying to find a flashlight or something that could light their path. The whole mansion was pitch black, it was hard to believe how dark it got even thought their eyes were adjusting.

"Kaoru… What did you mean by my step sisters treating me unfairly?" Nyuu managed to ask, her shyness was beginning to fade since she was starting to open up to kaoru.

"Well, your cousins, Umehito and Kirimi Nekozawa, they are…" Kaoru started to explain, but was interrupted.

"And why do you keep calling me Cinderella?" Nyuu interrupted.

"Because, you are Cinderella." Kaoru replied, as they looked through doors in a room.

"How So?" Nyuu didn't like how she was being referred to as a princess who wore glass slippers, and only got her happiness for one night.

"Like it or not, you are under the spell of the pumpkin carriage, and two other princesses have joined this ride. Where would we be without our carriage and the enchanting ball?" kaoru replied.

"So, when is this 'enchanting' ball?" Nyuu asked playing along with Kaoru's strange metaphors.

"It hasn't come yet, the prince has yet to announce it." Kaoru replied.

Nyuu didn't like how Kaoru was making it difficult for her to understand. She gave up on asking, kaoru wasn't making much sense, so she didn't bother to understand any more.

"Um, Nyuu..?" Kaoru said, trying to get her attention, he pointed to what was behind her.

She glanced around, noticing a black figure stood in the corner of the room. It was a little boy, and his head was looking down at his shoes, then he lifted up his head. His face was completely white, and slobbery saliva came dripping from his mouth. Kaoru shrieked, while Nyuu stood their staring, un-amused. Without thinking Kaoru grabbed Nyuu's hand, it sent chills up her spine. He pulled her with him, running into the other room. Kaoru didn't bother worrying about her fear of human contact, he just wanted to get out of there. Flashing came from all directions, coming towards them. When they reached the other room, they panted heavily, Nyuu quickly pulled her hand away from kaoru, letting go. Kaoru looked at her strangely, still panting. They stood there, trying to catch their breath. Kaoru looked at Nyuu threw the darkness, noticing how red her face was. Without thinking he stepped closer to her, giving Nyuu the feeling she was being surrounded, and making her nervous.

"Kaoru, stop!" Nyuu said, not loud enough. Her voice intact with her feelings, unsure and somewhat scared.

He reached for her hair, stroking it. He looked at it with great interest, like he had never seen it before. He moved his face closer to her's, stopping halfway.

"Uh, sorry." He said, unsure of what he just did.

Suddenly the lights turned back on.

"Hey the lights!" cheered the Host Club.

An hour later, they all found back to the group. Then they noticed familier faces, wrapped up in nets, hanging from the ceiling. Haruhi and Hikaru discovered them first.

"What is the Newspaper club doing here?" Hikaru wondered.

"They were the cause of the trouble that happened after the scary stories. These pranksters were pretending to be the boy from Nyuu's story." Kyoya explained.

"Where were you this whole time?  
Where were you this whole time?" Asked the twins, noticing his disappearance during the whole night.

"Busy trying to catch these little pranksters." Kyoya casually admitted.

"So it was all just a prank?" Vienne noticed.

"Of course, I knew right from the start. For one those were the most terrible special effects I have ever seen!" Nyuu replied, the whole time she wasn't scared, mostly amused. She grinned which made the Host Club shriek.

"Nyuu wasn't scared the whole time?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, but the only time she freaked was…" Kaoru replied, but stopped as he thought of what he almost did back there.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru asked trying to get his brother's attention.

"It's nothing." Kaoru replied, to make the memory stop for him.

Hikaru never saw that coming, and was curious how kaoru got stuck with Nyuu in the dark. Maybe she was the best person to get lost with since she wasn't scared, but Hikaru wondered what freaked her out.

"When we made a deal with the Newspaper club, instead of making a gossip blog they tried to make it really happen. Then they made a deal to instead publish something more appropriate." Kyoya began explaining, as usual, happy of what evil deed he has done.

Nyuu quickly backed behind Vienne, having no desire to hear what else Kyoya had to say.

The Shadow King has done it again.

"Oh the poor Newspaper club! They did this to make their club go on! I thought the last time we had helped, worked." Tamaki tried to see the problem, stepping into the Newspaper club's shoes.

"Well, the flashing lights does make sense." Kaoru remembered that when he ran off taking Nyuu with him, he saw the flashing lights. Cinderella has yet to be Cinderella.


	7. Episode 6

Episode 6: The Clumsy One!

After returning from the camp out, the Newspaper club published a modest article about the Host Club, featuring the camp out. However, they left no note stating that the trip was really for Nyuu. Her abilities as a hostess gradually got better over time, though Vienne and Nyuu's schooling however, did not.

While teachers encourage their students to wear the school uniform with every great integrity, it's not as if Nyuu and Vienne can't afford the uniform, they simply choose not to ware their's. Nyuu's Gothic clothing style has been all talk, but since she's a Nekozawa, no one really argues. Vienne chooses to ware other school's uniforms, a strange look, but both of their clothing styles make other students think that they don't actually go to Ouran Academy.

These two aren't the only ones, a new stranger has arrived today. As a younger first year came across the music room #3, opening the doors. Rose petals came blowing in spirals at her face, she squinted, but slowly reopened her eyes. She had came across the host club, in a royal Chinese attire, awaiting her in a magical foreign kingdom.

"Welcome!" They greeted.

Her hazel eye's started to sparkle, the sudden apparel of the sight of good looking men before her made her enter her own world, but only in reality. Her face was bright red, and full of excitement, she was unable to speak.

"Don't be shy my dear." Tamaki greeted, holding out his hand.

She obediently took it with squealing acceptation. It was to much for her to obviously handle. He led her to a table, where he served her tea.

"Tell me, I have not scene you before young mistress, what is your name?" he asked her.

"Hana Houshakuji." She said softly.

This girl didn't look like she was from Ouran, one obvious reason was that she wasn't wearing the school uniform. She had on a flowery blouse with jeans and over sized converses. She had strawberry blond hair, styled short and layered. In her hair was a hairpin with a fake flower on it, that parted her bangs to the side.

"Tell me Hana, where are you from? Your last name sounds familier." Tamaki asked.

"Ummm… actually I came here with a purpose." She admitted, avoiding Tamaki's question.

"What might that be?" Tamaki said, with a smile.

"It's sort of strange …um… I want to become a proper lady." Hana replied.

The Host club chirped into hear their conversation. Vienne and Nyuu had yet to arrive, they were have a conversation with one of their teachers.

"Well, you see… I don't really like myself. I heard you were looking for hostesses and thought maybe I could become one. My sister Renge…" Hana began, but was interrupted.

"Hold on!  
Hold on!" The twins interrupted.

She stopped and glanced over at them, looking bewildered.

"Renge's your sister!?" Kaoru asked.

"The Otaku!?" Hikaru added.

"Yeah, Renge Houshakuji is my older sister." Hana Admitted.

"Eh!?" The Host Club yelped, not believing her.

"I didn't know Renge had a sister." Said Haruhi.

"Ummm, she doesn't speak much of me… you see Renge is daddy's favorite, and she loves anime and cosplay. While I'm…" Hana began pausing to think of the right words.

"I'm.." She went into deep thought, a memory to her. She remembered one time, back in Paris, when they were kids, she wanted to play games with Renge. Renge responded very harshly, "Your an annoying klutz." she said.

"I'm… an … annoying… klutz…" Hana pouted, and the Host club pouted with her, feeling sorry.

"But that's why I'm here! To become a proper lady… and so I won't be annoying or klutzy anymore!" Hana said appearing very determined.

Her determination made her cute and sweet, the Host club automatically decided she was welcome to becoming a hostess.

"I can see how determined you are Hana, it was very brave of you to come here. You have proven that your are worthy of becoming a hostess!" Tamaki spoke dramatically, and paused to point at her.

"You are a goddess, who strives to be accepted by all mankind. You have been treated like…" Tamaki began, but was interrupted.

"What's going on?" Vienne interrupted. Nyuu stood by her looking irritated.

"Oh Vienne, we just excepted a new hostess." Tamaki replied.

Nyuu glared at Hana, her blue eyes piercing through her.

"Where have you two been?  
Where have you two been?" Asked the twins.

"A teacher decided to enforce the dress code policy, but we declined. We refuse to wear the school uniform." Vienne explained.

Nyuu continued to glare at Hana. She had this feeling, one that only a Nekozawa would know.

"Why did you let a cat hater in here?!" Nyuu hissed.

Hana's blood pressure froze in fear as she noticed Nyuu, looking at her as if she was a hungry lioness, ready to leap at her and tear her apart, limb by limb.

"You make me sick!" Nyuu pointed, hissing at Hana.

Hana shrieked, but bravely attempted to say, "No! I… I'm… well, cats are pretty mean…" She said bluntly.

Nyuu growled at her, approaching her slowly.

"Hey! That's enough!" Vienne yelled.

She ran between Nyuu and Hana, holding up her hands in front of both of them. She looked over at Nyuu.

"Calm down Nyuu!" She insisted.

Hana was terrified, and began backing away. Nyuu groaned fiercely, turned away and walked out of the Host Club to get some air. Kaoru watched as she left, looking concerned, he was going to follow her, but he noticed Hana continuing to back up in Hikaru's direction, accidentally stepping on Hikaru's foot.

"Ouch!" he cried.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She apologized as she bumped into the table.

The table flipped over as she fell flat on her butt. There was some cake that sat on that table, they were Mitsukuni's strawberry and lime cakes. They were now airborne and flew towards Tamaki. Tamaki shrieked, swiftly dodging the flying cakes, but the tea cups full of hot tea splashed him instead, he yelped from the pain of the burn. Some of the tea from the teakettle splashed over Hana as well.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She continued to cry.

Then from above the cake came crashing to the ground, missing Hana, but a full sized cake still came falling, and hit Hana's head, splattering all over her.

"Oh no!  
Oh no!" Haruhi and Vienne cried.

"Your soaking wet," said Haruhi.

"and covered in cake." Vienne included.

Both girls ran to Hana's aid, trying to clean off the cake with a towel. The heat from the tea made her all red, and full of tears. She began crying from the pain and humiliation. In the background, Tamaki was running in circles as the twins tried to chase him with buckets of cold water, splashing it at him. Mitsukuni and Takashi also chased after Tamaki with towels, and tried to comfort him with Usa-chan and Tamaki's bear, Beary.

"Stop splashing me!!! Ahhh! It burns!!! AHHHH!" Tamaki screamed.

"Stop moving around boss!  
Stop moving around boss!" Called the Twins.

"It's going to be okay Tama-chan!" Mitsukuni whined, he was worried about Tamaki.

Kyoya shoved his arm out, with his notebook in grasp. Tamaki ran face first into it, and fell backwards onto his back.

"My back!" he practically breathed out.

"What's going on here?" Renge's voice echoed throughout the music room.

((Powerful motor))

Renge appeared from before them, yet again.

"My baby sister joining the Hostess Club?! HA! If you are to become a Hostess, then you'll be the 'Clumsy' type!" She yelled, pointing at Hana.

"That's kind of mean.  
That's kind of mean." The twins stated.

"C-clumsy?" Hana didn't expect this, she thought she'd be the 'annoying' type for sure.

"You need to practice, or else you'll never be a good hostess!" Renge added.

Renge jumped off her pedestal and approached Hana, grabbing her arm, and dragging Hana away. Renge had plans for Hana, the whole rest of the day, even during school hours, Hana was made to practice Hostessing. Haruhi had her pity.

-The Next day-

Lunch time had already arrived, Haruhi as always eating her lunch in her next class. The majority of the Host club had already went to get their lunch in the cafeteria, even Vienne. Nyuu however never ate with the Host Club. Sometimes Vienne ate lunch with her out in the garden, but today Nyuu wanted to finish reading her classic black magic novel before hand. Nyuu sat in a hallway windowsill, reading as usual.

Kaoru waited outside of the bathroom, waiting for Hikaru to finish up. He leaned against the wall listening to music on his oversized red and black headphones. He glanced over and noticed Nyuu sitting on the windowsill. She looked so entranced reading her book, that dark red lipstick and sparkling black eye shadow glimmered from the sunlight creeping through the window. Her long black hair, and sorrowful ocean blue eyes made his stare at her. He was seeing something that he usually saw in those model magazines the Hikaru and him don't usually care for. She was different, this gothic girl had him stumped for a moment.

Then he noticed another girl walk up to her, and grab the book from Nyuu. She said something Kaoru couldn't hear, due to his music being to loud. He took off his headphones to try to listen, but nothing else was said. The girl just pushed Nyuu off the windowsill, as the window opened, Nyuu fell.

"Nyuu!" Kaoru cried.

He didn't know how he did it, but he reached Nyuu so fast, that he was able to grab one of her wrists. The girl ran off as Kaoru carefully tried to stand up, reaching with his other hand to take Nyuu's.

"I got you! Hang on!" Kaoru said.

With all his strength he pulled Nyuu back up, but he wasn't as strong as he thought he was. When he pulled her up, her feet reached the edge of the window, Nyuu fell forward onto kaoru, and both fell down, holding each other.

"Nyuu, are you okay?" Kaoru asked, unable to believe how he was able to do it, but he felt he had ran out of breath to speak.

Nyuu didn't speak, she was frozen, somewhat stunned from contact. She suddenly noticed she was on top of Kaoru, her face went completely red.

"Nyuu, is something wrong?" Kaoru asked, trying to get her attention.

He nudged his head closer to her's, suddenly she fidgeted and yelped. Pushing Kaoru away, crawling off of him, out of breath.

"You.. You took my breath away." She said, but suddenly clasped both her hands over her mouth. She couldn't believe what she just said.

"Yeah well, you scared me a bit." Kaoru admitted, finally standing up. He reached out to Nyuu. Then Hikaru came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, what's going on Nyuu?" Hikaru greeted.

"You practically missed it!" Kaoru interrupted.

"What?" Hikaru was as clueless as ever.

"Oh, never mind." Kaoru replied.

Kaoru bent down to take Nyuu's hand. It was like he forgot about Nyuu being afraid of human contact, but it seemed Nyuu did as well. He pulled her up to feet, with only one stretch of his arm.

"I know, Let's go see Vienne, Nyuu." Kaoru said.

She smiled at him as she gave a node.

"Hey Hikaru, why don't you go steal Haruhi? So everyone can have lunch together." Kaoru suggested.

"Sure thing." Hikaru agreed, skipping off, looking cheerful because of Kaoru's great suggestion.

Kaoru sighed, he knew Hikaru was still oblivious about his feelings to Haruhi.

Nyuu stared at Kaoru, blushing, almost awestruck of him. The one guy that calls her 'Cinderella', and speaks in metaphors, sometimes stuns her. Taking weight off the ground, she felt like dizzy air, and nothing else around them was there. Kaoru led Nyuu to the cafeteria, still holding her hand. Nyuu fell silent and weary, almost like she was a mindless doll, and little kaoru was dragging her along.

___________________________________________

A song Larissa included from the Cinderella Film with Brandi

Ten minutes ago I saw you  
I looked up When you came through the door  
My head started reeling  
You gave me the feeling the room had no ceiling or floor

Ten minutes ago I met you  
And we murmured our 'How do you do's'  
I wanted to ring out the bells  
And fling out my arms  
And sing out the news

I have found him  
He's an angel with the dust of the stars in his eyes  
We are dancing  
We are flying  
And he's taking me back to the skies

In my arms of my love  
I'm flying over mountain, meadow and land  
And I like it so well that all I can tell that I may never come down again  
I may never come down to earth again'


End file.
